Promise
by lynddsbeth
Summary: Regina promised Henry that she would be better. She decides to start her redemption with Belle and continues with Archie and Charming. Chapter two now up!
1. Belle

**_disclaimer_**** : i dont own any one or anything in this story.**

**i really like the idea of regina trying to redeem herself like she promised henry. i thought that she could start with belle. this is probably going to be a one-shot unless you guys ask me to continue. thanks for reading! feel free to review :))**

* * *

Regina Mills took a deep breath before pulling open the door to the library. She walked inside and looked around. The books seemed to be a bit dusty and disorganized. The windows were still boarded up so the lighting was dim.

Belle walked out from another room. "Can I help you?"

"I heard the library was having a grand opening in two days. I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help."

Belle looked at her suspiciously. After Regina had held her captive for almost 30 years, she wasn't sure if she could trust her.

Regina realized Belle thought she had something up her sleeve. "I promised Henry, my son, that I would be better. I thought that I would start by helping you out. I want to make up for what I did to you."

The young librarian just nodded, unsure of what to say. She gave Regina a list of things to do. Together, they quickly accomplished most of the list. Within a few hours, the library was sparkling clean, the windows were opened, and they were organizing the books.

Belle was impressed at how hard working Regina was. She was glad the older woman had offered her help. While Belle had refused Gold's help, she was quickly realizing that she couldn't do it on her own in time for the opening.

"Thank you for your help." Belle said as she finished organizing another row of books.

"Of course." Regina gave her a genuine smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" Belle asked hesitantly.

Regina just nodded.

"Why did you do kidnap me?"

The former mayor sighed. She should have figured that would be her first question. She kept her eyes on the books in front of her. "I realized that Rumple had stopped you from breaking his curse with True Love's Kiss. I send my men to grab you on your way back to your father's palace. I figured you would be a good pawn. A way for me to control the Dark One."

Belle was silent for a minute as what Regina said sunk in. "So I was just a way to control him? But you never told him that you had me."

"I couldn't bring myself to use you. So I just let him continue to believe you were dead. I was so caught up in my revenge, in my pain, that I didn't care who got caught in the crossfire. And for that, I apologize to you."

Belle nodded, accepting her apology. "Why did you want revenge on Snow? What did she ever do to you?"

Regina stood to put the books she had organized on another shelf. She was silent for so long that Belle thought she had overstepped and Regina was going to leave. But much to her surprise, she sat down again and faced Belle. She pushed her hair behind her ears as she thought about how to begin.

"When I was younger, I fell in love with the stable boy, Daniel. My mother was obsessed with me increasing our family's social status, so we had to keep our relationship a secret. One day, I saved a girl from her runaway horse. It turned out that she was the King's daughter, Snow White. He was so thankful that he proposed to me. My mother accepted."

Regina paused as an expression of horror crossed Belle's face. "Daniel and I decided to run away together to get married. Snow caught us. She promised not to tell anyone about us, but she told my mother. She ripped his heart out in front of me."

Belle looked even more horrified. Regina closed her eyes, willing the tears not to fall. Belle quietly moved to sit next to Regina. She held her hand. "I'm so sorry."

Regina stiffened as she felt Belle grab her hand, but relaxed briefly. "Thank you, dear." She pulled away and stood up. "It's getting late, what time should I be here in the morning?"

Belle blinked, shocked at the former Evil Queen's behavior. She had been really honest with her and now she was planning on returning to help? She definitely seemed to be keeping her promise to her son.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Regina softly call her name. "Yes, right. Is nine o'clock okay?"

"That's fine. I'll see you then." She picked up her bag and left Belle sitting on the ground.

* * *

It was noon the next day when the two women were interrupted by Rumple. They were almost done organizing all the the books, just in time for tomorrow's opening.

Mr. Gold became quite angry when he saw his girlfriend laughing and working with his enemy. "What is going on here?"

"Rumple, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to lunch at one." Belle stood to kiss him.

"I wanted to stop by early to see how you were doing. Regina, what are you doing here?" He said as he glared at her.

"I'm helping Belle get ready for tomorrow's grand opening."

"Why? What is it that you want, Regina?"

"Rumple-" Belle started but Rumple continued talking.

"Why can't you just leave her alone? You don't think you've done enough damage?"

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm just trying to help." Regina said defensively.

"Rumple, please. Regina has helped me a lot. Without her, I wouldn't be ready tomorrow. Why don't I meet you at Granny's in an hour?" Belle pushed him to leave. He reluctantly nodded and left.

She turned to find Regina finishing her pile of books. "I'm sorry about that. He's very overprotective."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, dear. I wouldn't trust my motives either." She placed the last book on the shelf and stepped back to make sure everything was in order.

"It looks good. Thank you, Regina. It means a lot to me."

Regina nodded. "Good luck tomorrow."

"You aren't coming?"

"The townspeople aren't exactly happy with me right now. It's best if I don't show my face for awhile." She smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye." Belle waved as she watched Regina leave. She couldn't help but feel bad for the older woman. Whoever she was now, she certainly was not the Evil Queen that had kept her locked up. She had clearly changed, even if everyone else refused to see it.

Belle cleaned up and left to meet her boyfriend at Granny's dinner.


	2. Archie and Charming

**here is chapter two! this may or may not be possible after tonight's episode, but who knows :) let me know what you think !**

* * *

The streets of Storybrooke were cold and nearly empty. A woman in dark clothes walked quickly until she found her destination. She hesitated before opening the door and finding the office she was looking for. She knocked on the door, waiting patiently for the therapist to answer.

Dr. Hopper pulled open the door. His spotted dog Pongo watched with interest from his bed on the other side of the room.

"Regina" The former cricket said with surprise. Emma and Henry had filled him in on what had happened when he was gone. He had been anxious to talk to Regina, but no one knew where she had been hiding.

"Archie." Regina looked him up and down and visibly relaxed. "It's true, then. You are alive."

Dr. Hopper nodded. "Yes, it was your mother."

"I know. She came to see me. Henry told me that you were alive. I had to see for myself."

"I'm okay. Why don't you come in?"

Regina nodded and followed him further into the office. She sat on the couch and laughed as Pongo nuzzled his nose on her hand. Apparently he had realized she wasn't a threat to Archie.

"I think Pongo has a bit of a soft spot for you." Archie said as he studied Regina. He figured it went both ways. The seemingly cold woman had always warmed around Henry and Pongo. "Maybe you should think about getting a pet for yourself."

Regina raised her eyebrows at him. "You sound like my friend Maleficent. She said the same thing."

Archie shrugged. "Great minds think alike, right? I believe David said that many people reunited with their pets after the curse, but there are still some left at the pet shelter. Including a nice Dalmatian."

Regina smiled knowingly. "I'll think about it Archie. I actually came here to apologize. For yelling at you, I mean. I was upset that you told Emma about our sessions and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Archie smiled. "I understand Regina. I betrayed your trust. I wanted to help the townspeople see that you have changed, but I went about it the wrong way. I don't blame you for being upset. I should be the one apologizing."

Regina shook her head to stop him. "I appreciate that Archie. You have been a really good friend to me."

Archie smiled. He had seen the change in Regina over the past few months. Their first sessions had consisted of her snappy remarks anytime he tried to dig deeper into her life. Before he had disappeared, she was more open. She shared stories about her past with him. Although she was still reluctant to tell him about her childhood and her marriage to the king, they had made a lot of progress. He was happy to know that she considered him a friend.

She smiled shyly at him. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and to apologize. I have a few more people I have to talk to."

Dr. Hopper nodded. "Of course. Good luck."

Pongo whined as he realized she was leaving. Archie and Regina laughed.

"Don't worry, Pongo. I'll be back for my appointment next week. And maybe I'll bring a little treat with me." She stage whispered to the dog. Archie laughed as she winked at him.

"He will be looking forward to your return."

"As will I. Have a good day, Archie."

Archie closed the door behind her. He wondered who else was on her list. He worried that Cora had succeeded in breaking her daughter, but it seemed she underestimated Regina's strength.

Archie thought about his belief in Regina's inability to change back in the Enchanted Forest. He honestly believed it was not possible. But now, she had Henry. He was her strongest motivation to change. And it seemed she was certainly keeping her promise to him.

/

Regina stopped in front of the animal shelter. Archie's words had been bouncing around her head since she left his office. She had to admit that she always enjoyed the adorable dog's presence during their sessions. She wasn't lying when she said she had a soft spot for him. The only animals she grew up around were horses and she missed their presence greatly. But it was impractical to have a horse in Storybrooke.

Dogs were certainly normal pets here. Henry had always begged her to get a dog for him when he was younger, but she hadn't quite understood the appeal. They were dirty and they needed a lot of attention. But ever since she started going to Archie's she realized that they were also loyal creatures much like horses. Sure, they liked to play in mud and then run around the house. She used to laugh when young Henry had done something similar. It never bothered her when he messed up her pristine house. Perhaps she wouldn't care if a dog did too. She wondered if a dog would fill the void in her heart.

Regina was pulled out of her musings by someone calling her name. She turned to see a confused David standing next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. I was actually just wondering if you still had any dogs for sale."

David blinked in surprise. "Um yeah. I was just coming in to check on them, so I don't mind showing you around. Most of the animals were collected by their previous owners from the Enchanted Forest, so we only have a few to take care of now."

He led her into the shelter as he talked. "So what made you think about adopting?"

"Archie. He said there was a Dalmatian that he thought I would like."

David nodded, knowing the dog she was talking about. "Perdita. She's a great dog. Archie is right; you will love her. I think Henry will too. He was a bit upset when he had to return Pongo to Archie, even if he wouldn't admit it."

Regina frowned. "I'm not getting this dog to bribe my son to stay with me."

David looked at her. He hadn't seen her since they tried to take her into custody for Archie's murder. Emma had looked for her after the therapist had showed up at her door with no luck. Suddenly, she was at the shelter, wanting to adopt a dog.

"That's not what I meant. I just... I'm glad you are getting a dog. I think it will be good for you and Henry."

Regina pushed her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you meant anything by it.  
I'm afraid Henry will think that way. When Archie told me about this dog, I thought it would be someone to keep me company while he was at your place." She blushed and looked away. "So, where is Perdita?"

David brought her in front of the Dalmatian's cage. Regina knelt down to pet the excited dog through the bars. She couldn't help but laugh when the dog tried to lick her face but couldn't reach. David smiled at the former mayor's softness. Snow used to tell him stories about how good her stepmother was with horses, but the prince always assumed she had stopped caring when she became the Evil Queen. Clearly, that was not the case. He remembered when Snow defended her and insisted the young girl who saved her life was still there. Perhaps she was right.

Regina stood to face him and smiled. "I'll take her."

She asked him a lot of questions about the dog's daily routine and eating habits as she signed the necessary papers. He was impressed at her willingness to make sure the Dalmatian was happy and well taken care of. Once she was done paying, David stepped back to get Perdy and her leash. He handed the polka dotted leash to her as he congratulated her.

Regina nodded her thanks before she paused. "I'm sorry. For everything. I know you don't believe that I can change, but I am honestly trying for Henry. I will do whatever you ask of me to prove it. I understand that you and your family are going to be in Henry's life for a long time, so I think we should learn to work together. We may have to start with getting rid of my mother. She will not accept my rejection of her for long."

David was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to her complete honesty and apology so he just nodded. She smiled and left with her new dog.


End file.
